TW: Wrong Receiver
by Evaded
Summary: AU/ONE SHOT Stiles send a text to a stranger…


**Title:** Wrong Receiver

**Pairing:** Stiles Stilnski/Derek Hale (Sterek)

I sadly do not own any of these characters; they belong to © Jeff Davis

**Summary:** AU Stiles send a text to a stranger…

**Author notes:** So much ideas for my story and not enough time to write!

Eva.

WRONG RECEIVER

Stiles Stilinski was bored. Nothing to do. He was randomly texting Scott about everything that crossed his mind. And then, he thought about Lydia again.

**To Scott:**

Do you think I have a chance with Lydia?

**From Scott:**

Don't get on THAT subject.

**To Scott:**

Come on! I miss her…

**From Scott:**

I figured that.

Stiles sighed. Scott never answered his question. Wanting to mess around with his friend he sent to him a text but he found that he send the text to a random stranger.

**To ?:**

I'm horny.

"Oh god… I'm so screwed!" He got a reply. "Well… That's awkward. Who's Derek Hale?"

**From Derek Hale:**

Where are you?

**To Derek Hale:**

In my bed, touching myself and thinking about you.

Stiles laughed and text Scott about it.

**From Scott:**

The HELL dude! I'm sure he's a 70 years old perv!

**To Scott:**

The worst in that story; the text was for you.

**From Scott:**

Felling lonely and still thinking about Lydia?

**To Scott:**

Yup.

Stiles threw his phone on his desk and head for a shower. When he came back in his room he saw a really hot man in a leather jacket standing with Stiles' phone in his hand. He didn't look like he was caught doing something bad. He barely looked at Stiles.

"What the hell?"

"So it's you send me this."

"Wait, you're Derek Hale?" he almost screamed.

"Lower" he growled, "don't get me wrong, but I was surprised when I read your text."

"It wasn't for you."

"But you text me back." he pointed.

"Look, I know it's stupid I was kidding. I'm sorry about that. Wait a minute, how do you found my address?"

Derek laughed. "It's not like I'm bad with tracking."

"You really have nothing to do…"

Derek smirked. He put the phone back on the desk and detailed Stiles. He softly walked around him like a predator. Stiles didn't panic, he thought that Derek was moving too slow to hurt him. After a couple of minutes he spoke again.

"Not bad for a teen."

"Said the guy who barely looks older than me." Stiles replied.

Derek laughed. "How old do you think I am?"

"On top, I could say eighteen?"

"Hmmm" he began, "I'm looking that young?"

"If you tell me that you're 70 years old…"

"Not that old, don't worry."

"So, how old?" Stiles asked.

"Twenty-seven."

Stiles' jaw met the floor. Derek didn't look like he was near thirty at all. "About that text you send me, I don't see a young man touching himself." he smirked. "I was hoping to see some action."

"What, you came here to see if I really was…?"

"That was the idea." he said reaching Stiles. He slowly caressed the teen. Stiles was only wearing a towel around his waist. He wanted to call for help but those red eyes… He rushed back but Derek stopped him. "Don't. I don't want to hurt you."

"You're really… expecting sex… with me?" he dropped.

"I'll be gentle."

Stiles opened his mouth to protest vigorously but Derek shut him. The kiss was rough; Derek's mouth was hot. Stiles led out a moan. He couldn't stop thinking that Scott was partly right. He tried to push Derek away but the more he tried the more Derek was pressing harder against him. Derek threw Stiles' towel away and pushed him on his bed. He leaned over him and kissed Stiles' chest. The teen immediately felt the arousal. "Wait… I'm…" he began.

"A virgin" Derek continued, "I know." Knowing that didn't stop him from touching Stiles. He began to kiss lower until it comes into his thigh. Stiles gasped and blushed. He kept telling himself that it's not happening and it's a nightmare… of a good dream; he couldn't choose. Stiles was snap out of his thought when he felt Derek's mouth around his cock. Instinctively he lowered his head to see. He wasn't dreaming. Derek growled again but more softly this time. He licked and sucked gently. Stiles moaned.

"S-stop… I-I can't hold…" he begged.

"Don't hold." he said before sucking again.

It was too good for Stiles; he groaned when he came. Not expecting something like this to happen, he saw Derek swallow all and cleaned Stiles with his tongue. When the man raised his head to give Stiles a kiss; he could see those red eyes again. How horrific. Derek turned Stiles on his stomach and put a finger in his hole. "What?!"

"I'm not done." Derek said like it was obvious. He fingered Stiles until he came again. The teen was panting and tried to look at him. Derek began to bite Stiles nape and it make him moan. Stiles fainted when he felt Derek thrust his cock in him.

When Stiles woke up; he could only remember he tried to scream but Derek shut him down with a rough kiss. He was alone in his room like nothing happened. His back hurt. "I guess it wasn't a dream." he whined. What could he do? He went to school like a normal teenager. He saw Scott in the locker room.

"Hey Stiles! How are you doing?"

"I feel dirty."

"Why?"

"Remember the guy I text incidentally?" he said and Scott nodded. "He came in my room."

"What!"

"Yeah and he fucked me."

"Oh my god, Stiles you totally need to go check yourself at the hospital and talk about that to your dad…"

"I'm not sure I want my dad to know that I let a man turn me on and fuck me until I faint." Stiles said while removing his shirt. He searched in his bag his Lacross stuff. He found his shirt when Scott talked.

"Don't move." Stiles saw some flashy things.

"What are you doing on my back?"

Scott handed his phone to Stiles. There was picture of a biting near someone's nape. It looked pretty bad. "Why are you showing me these? And where did you take them?"

"I just took them! It's on your back." Scott answered.

Stiles didn't believe him. He reached a mirror and look. Scott was right. "Oh god… he bit me!"

"Why?"

"That's something I'd like to know." Stiles dropped. He put his shirt on and he head to the Lacross practice with Scott. For once, he was happy to be on the bench.


End file.
